Saving Private Cullen
by LeftRightLeftRightLeft42
Summary: It's 1939 and Edward is drafted into WWII, but he gets lost while overseas in the war. Meanwhile Bella has disguised herself as a man to enlist in the war. What happens when Bella is assigned to be the leader of the platoon that is searching for Edward..?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my latest story, it just suddenly came to me and I HAD to write it. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a REVIEW, I will reply if I can. Oh and check out my other story White Collar!**

**So please leave some feedback and REVIEW!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**On to the story…**

**Edward's POV**

Today was the dreadful day in which I received the letter that would whisk me away from my family, friends, and a normal life. In my hands I held the letter addressed to Edward Anthony Cullen, it sealed my fate of being drafted into the United States to fight in the Second World War. I wasn't fear that I had going into war, it was leaving behind the dream of becoming doctor just as my father had become. I hadn't shown the letter to my mother or father and I was a bit afraid to see my mother breakdown and weep over losing her only son. I would wait to show them the letter until my father arrived home from work. I began to read the letter closely and it revealed that I would have to report to duty in exactly two weeks. I didn't have much time left with my family so I would make the most of it.

I wondered if my friends Emmet and Jasper had the same fate, but then again it was happening to everyone who reached the age of 18. Emmett would be leaving his family and his girlfriend Rosalie, while Jasper would be leaving his girlfriend, Alice. Alice is my sister; it would be hard to share the news with her because both I and Jasper were heading off to war. I knew should be proud of us even though she would spend every minute thinking about me, Jasper, and of course Emmett as well.

I heard the door shut close, signaling that my father, Carlisle, had returned from the hospital. My mother, Esme, would soon follow after him. I guess it was now or never, with the letter in hand I walked through the hall of our large home in Chicago.

"Hello, mother and father." I greeted them. They seemed to know that something was wrong from the look on my face.

"What is it son?" my father asked concerned. I wordlessly handed him the envelope that contained the letter. He carefully opened the letter with my mother leaning over his shoulder to get a look at what it said. I watched their faces as they silently read my impending fate. An unbearable silence past, and I was beginning to grow uncomfortable. I noticed the silent tears that rolled down my mother's cheeks, it pained me to see her heartbroken. Next I heard as my father gasped audibly as he continued reading the letter. I continued to watch their faces carefully waiting for some other sort of response. My father folded the letter, and placed it back into the envelope.

The next thing I knew, my legs were carrying as fast as they would go. I couldn't take the silence any longer, so I did the only thing I could think to do, run. I felt like running would free my of problems at the moment wondering how this had all happened. I didn't know where I was going until I realized where I ended up. I had run to a large, spacious park brimming with life that was more than a few blocks from my home. I sat down right into front of a large oak tree that was carved with the words of lovers and friends. I always came here when I needed to clear my thoughts, and to simply sit and think while admiring the park.

I lay against the bark of the tree, but I turned around to observe the carvings that were made by lovers, inscribing who it was that they loved. I read the names of various people, and there significant others while wondering when I would meet the girl who I would fall in love with. As I read the names, one stood out to me because her name meant beautiful, it was Bella. I'd never meant this girl, obviously but her name struck me over all the others. I wondered faintly if I would ever meet her. I began to doze off, as the sky turned a light blue mixed with pink. I awoke later to find that is was nightfall, and that I should head home because my family was sure to be looking for me.

I arose from my spot and began walking, but I turned to look at the tree once more thinking it was a place for lovers to express their love to whomever they had fallen for. I smiled, and began to run back home before my family sent out a search party to look for me. I knew I had some explaining to do.

**Bella's POV**

It was the year 1939 and I was sitting in my room of thinking about what was going on in the world. A new war was declared not long ago, and they were drafting the males that were 18 years or older. I didn't have a brother, and I was glad because I don't think I would be able to deal with his departure. My father would be returning home soon, and we would have dinner with my mother. As I sat and thought, about me being here while all these young men would be heading off to war, and I would be sitting here doing nothing to be of help. I'm 18 years old, and old enough to volunteer as a nurse, but I wouldn't be able to handle that because I wasn't any good around blood. I wished that there was something more that I could do, but I didn't know what.

Women were obviously not accepted to be soldiers fighting on the frontlines, we were to sit back and wait for our fathers, boyfriends and brothers to return home. I wondered what It would be like if I could be a soldier, if I ever voiced this aloud I would surely be committed to the psych ward for such a preposterous idea. But the idea suddenly intrigued me, I honestly didn't know why. I had lived all my life in a Chicago suburb, sheltered and alone. I had no siblings to play or share with as I grew up; there was no real excitement or adventure for me. I obviously looked very feminine, I'm sure all the men would notice me. But I think with a few alterations to my appearance such as cutting all long, brown hair off would do the trick. I wasn't extremely beautiful, I was just plain looking so maybe it would be simply to pull something off like this. I had no problem being a tom-boy. I alternated between being a tom-boy at times to being more girly.

I was not absolutely sure was to what had gotten into me when I first thought of the idea of enlisting. I didn't have the faintest idea, I just wanted to break away from this place and do something that was probably reckless and downright stupid. In that moment I decided that I would do just that, enlist.

I had friend who could get me in, he was always like a brother to me. He would do anything for me, no matter how stupid it could be. He had connections to people in the army, and he could get me passed the required physical examine because we all know that there would be something deeply wrong if I did have the examination.

I didn't know why exactly I was doing this, but look out world here I come.

**So did ya like? Review please, help me get 15 or more reviews!**

**REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**


	2. AN: IMPORTANT

Hello!

I don't know what to do with this story, so I'm postponing it for now…I guess because it didn't get the response I was hoping for.

I might eventually write another chapter, maybe because this was an epic fail of a story.

LeftRightLeftRightLeft42


End file.
